Often times during fabrication of various electronic devices, it is desirable to provide a conductive line which has a desired degree of conductivity. Yet, a desired material from which such conductive line is formed may not possess the requisite degree of conductivity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to form such conductive lines to have the desired degree of conductivity.
Some antennas are formed from conductive lines supported by a substrate. The conductivity of a particular antenna affects its operation, as such pertains to its electromagnetic behavior. For example, the conductivity can affect the resonance of such antennas, which can impact the overall frequencies at which such antennas operate.
Some wireless communications devices are very small and, by virtue of their dimensions, dictate the types and amounts of materials which can be utilized to form an antenna. In some instances, achieving a desired degree of conductivity might be possible by using more of a particular antenna-forming material, such as by making the conductive antenna lines thicker, wider, or longer, or in a different shape. Yet, the desired dimensions of such devices may preclude such modified configurations.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with providing more conductive antenna lines of desired materials without consuming more space on or over a substrate upon which the antenna lies. The artisan will appreciate applicability of the disclosed technology in other areas, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the Doctrine of Equivalents.